The present invention relates in general to a clamping cylinder for pulling-in and clamping a pull-in nipple as well as to the nipple itself and to a clamping system comprising a clamping cylinder and a pull-in nipple. The nipple may repeatedly be pulled in the clamping cylinder in an exactly reproduceable position. All parts are designed to be used in adverse environments during cutting procedures so that chips are freely flying around and are likely to cover vital parts of the clamping system.